


Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1

by DRGUINEAPIG87



Series: Glitchtale Shattered Timelines [1]
Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRGUINEAPIG87/pseuds/DRGUINEAPIG87
Summary: An alternate continuation of "Glitchtale" Season 2 Episode 6 "Game Over" Part 2.





	1. The Reaper Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the chapter was short. Do not worry the next one will be longer.

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1 Chapter 1-The Reaper Of Time

 

“I always thought that she would return one day, but I should have known that she would’ve returned once the barrier was broken,” Infinity said to herself. With the shadow of fear looming over the area around the barrier, Betty would finally have the power to destroy all monsters. Many thought that Betty was dead. However, Infinity knew that Betty was slowly regaining power. She also knew that Betty had secretly transported her soul to the Underground using the last of her strength. Although, Betty didn't just send her soul away to save it, but also to find the negative souls that had gone into hiding in the deepest areas of the Underground many years ago.

 

Infinity was one of the last four Time Reapers in existence. All of the others had been wiped out hundreds of years ago when one scientist with a bravery soul named Genesis tried to harness the power of 7 black souls that he had found inside a black rock. The souls converted his soul to fear, and then the souls to form the Power soul. Genesis was driven mad by the power soul, and proceeded to plunge the Kingdom of Time into ruin. Infinity was almost killed while trying to escape from her dimension. Genesis had found her while she running towards a teleportation device. As darkness reach out for her, Infinity’s soul reacted, and with determination split Genesis into 8 separate souls. This did save Infinity, but took a terrible toll on her body. Since her soul was damaged, she could glitch from dimension to dimension, and while this was a useful ability from time to time, it was really painful to do. However, as much she hated doing it, she knew that she had to help the monsters.


	2. Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1 Chapter 2-Our Greatest Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the question marks are not used right. I kinda forgot how to use them (I know embarrassing, right).

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1 Chapter 2-Our Greatest Fear

 

Chara awoke to a strange noise coming from the mountains, and rubbing their eyes, walked toward the door. Asriel was still fast asleep. Gaster suddenly opened door, making Chara jump. “Somethings wrong, a living entity is trying to destroy the Core,” Gaster said. Sans also walked in the room. “Whoever’s making that racket is gonna have a bad time,” Sans said in very annoyed tone. Asriel suddenly opened his eyes screaming. “Betty is alive, and she is attacking the Core,” Asriel said in a horrified voice. Gaster’s magical eyes lit up in surprise, and he asked, “Can you be sure that it is her?” “Yes, I think I just had a vision, Asriel said.”

 

Meanwhile in the Core

 

Betty thought that destroying the monsters would be easy. She knew that they were powerful creatures, but she had never expected them to beat her. “However,” she thought to herself, “no amount of determination will be able to stop my new plan. Suddenly, she heard a noise, and smiled as she saw a black shadow emerge from the damaged Core. “You must be very desperate to have sought out our help, ‘Black Beast,’” the black shadow said. “Choose your words carefully, ‘Hate,’” Betty said with a look of annoyance on her face. “I agree with ‘hate,’” another black shadow said as she emerged. “‘Jealousy,’ what a pleasant surprise,” Betty said. “Come out everyone, it’s safe,” Hate said. Emptiness, Arrogance, Corruption, Vengeance, and Apathy all appeared out of the shadows. Arrogance raised his dual blade as if ready for something. “What’s wrong,” Apathy asked as she walked over? “Did you set us up,” Arrogance yelled. “What do you mean,” Betty asked? “We have company,” Arrogance said. “Then we must rig the Core to explode quickly,” Corruption said.

 

Back to Chara, Asriel, Sans, and Gaster

 

“Asriel, can you see them,” Sans asked? “They are rigging the core to explode,” Asriel said with an expression of pure terror. “Then our worst fear has been realized,” Gaster said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long, I have been really busy. Chapter 3 will come out soon.


	3. Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1 Chapter 3-The End Of Days Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fanfic took me a while to release, I am so sorry, this has been my longest chapter yet. Also my little brother recently turned 2 years old, so I had a party to attend. Hope you enjoy.

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1 Chapter 3-The End Of Days Part 1

 

Infinity’s POV

 

Infinity managed to glitch to Hotland without shattering her soul, but the journey did make her cough up a little bit of blood, and also caused a sharp pain similar to that of a heart attack. ‘No no no, I can’t be too late,’ Infinity thought as she saw the dust littered across the ground in Hotland. (The dust being the remains of sentinels that were guarding Hotland, okay now back to the fanfic.) “Who are you?,” said a lone figure coming out from behind one of the rocks. It was a tall skeleton with a bone club in his hand. “My name is Infinity, and I mean you no harm,” infinity said. “Well that’s a relief, my name is The Great Papyrus,” Papyrus said.

 

Back to Chara’s Group (they are in Waterfall because, I am a lazy human who did not want to explain the journey from point a-point b because, these chapters already take long enough. Also I hear a few of you commenting DRGUINEAPIG they could have gone through the exit to the underground, and could have gotten to the Core way faster. Well nope ‘cause Betty thought of that, and caused a cave-in. Me to myself: ‘Whew I hope they buy this cheap trick to write myself out of a plot-hole.)

 

“What would happen if they did blow up the Core?,” Asriel asked. “If they do blow the Core, then it will most certainly be the end of days,” Gaster replied with his usual serious tone. The four were almost to Hotland when they heard an explosion. “Let's hurry,” Chara said.

 

One Minute Ago: Infinity’s POV

 

“Where is the one who did this?,” Infinity asked. “I saw her heading towards the resort,” Papyrus said. “Then we have to stop her,” infinity said. Just as they were about to climb the stairs to leave, they were blown to bits. “Don’t you want to say hello?,” Hate asked. He then noticed Infinity. “You,” Hate said. “This time I will not let you escape,” Infinity said. “This time?,” Papyrus asked. “Leave skeleton, this is between me and the time reaper,” Hate said with a large grin on his face. “I will not run away, in fact I will distract you, Infinity go,” Papyrus said. Infinity started to run, but Hate shot the ceiling causing rocks to fall on her. “Your all alone now skeleton,” Hate said. “My name is the Great Papyrus, and I will stop you,” Papyrus said as one of his eyes glowed red.

 

Back To The Present

 

Papyrus summoned bones, and gaster blasters to attack Hate. Hate dodges all of them, and throws a black knife. Papyrus tries to block it with his bone, but it goes through stabbing him, and shattering his soul. He quickly turns to dust. Hate quickly retreated as he sensed more monsters and one human approaching.

 

Back to Chara’s Group

 

Sans was the first to enter Hotland. When he saw Papyrus’ scarf above his dusty remains, his frown deepened instantly, and his magic eye glowed blue. Chara and the others entered Hotland. When he saw Chara, he was slightly angry when he remembered all the times they mercilessly killed Papyrus. ‘No, they didn't do this, but whoever did will have a bad time,’ Sans thought.

 

Back To Infinity

 

Just then Infinity glitched out from under the rocks holding her side and coughing up more blood. She was surrounded by gaster blasters. Sans was the first to ask, “Who are you, and did you do this?” “Well to answer both your questions, my name is Infinity, and no I did not do this, me and Papyrus were attacked by one of The Black Beast’s new henchmen, ‘Hate,’” Infinity said. The blasters disappeared as Sans was surprised at this new information. He knew about the negative souls as he had seen them skulking around the Underground, and had battled Hate firsthand. “That little pink haired piece of trash is gonna have a bad time,” Sans said, now visibly agitated (if he wasn't agitated enough already he was now). “I’m afraid I can't let you kill her, but I can help you stop her plan,” Infinity said. “Why would you defend her you know the atrocities that she has committed,” Gaster said also very angrily. “Well for on thing it isn't her fault, and she is my best friend,” Infinity said.

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there are some obvious plot holes in this chapter, but they will be addressed in part 2. Please tell me what you think of my story so far in the comments. Also GASP, that twist at the end though.


	4. Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1 Chapter 3-The End Of Days Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long, but I have been busy(Darn you school work). Hope you enjoy.

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1 Chapter 3-The End Of Days Part 2

 

Chara’s group

 

Sans now even angrier asked, “How can you be friends with someone like that, and how can you say that it wasn't her fault?” “The one you have seen is not her,” Infinity said now a little annoyed. “Enlighten me then,” Sans said. “Well for starters her real name is Amber, not Betty, and secondly her soul was corrupted,” Infinity said. “The main source of the corruption is that blob that follows her everywhere,” Infinity also said. “So what your saying is that if we destroy Akumu, then Amber will return, and Betty will die,” Asriel said. “It should, but it won’t easy to kill,” Infinity said.

 

Betty’s POV

 

“Akumu, did you absorb all the magic from the monster souls?,” Betty asked. “*Insert Weird Akumu Noises Here,*” Akumu said. “Good we will need that power,” Betty said. “*Insert more Weird Akumu Noises Here,*” Akumu said. “There is still one intruder left,” Hate said. “Why didn't you deal with it,” Betty said. “There were more of them coming, and I did drop rocks on one of them,” Hate said. “YOU USELESS FOOL, NOW THEY WILL BE ABLE TO GET IN HERE,” Betty yelled angrily. “Once the Power Soul is complete we won't have to worry about them,” Hate said.

 

Back To Chara’s Group

 

Asriel curiously, “So your name is Infinity, and you watch over this timeline?” “Yep,” Infinity said. “Are there any other time reapers other then you, or Amber?” Gaster asks. “I don’t know,” Infinity said. “What do mean?,” Chara asked. “A long time ago, a scientist named Genesis wandered deep into the Kingdom of Time, and found a strange black rock, but when his body guard cracked it the negative souls were released, and then converted Genesis soul from Bravery to Fear,” Infinity said. “What happened next?,” Chara asked. “My father was a sergeant in the Time Guardians’ ranks. He got a very distorted transmission from one soldiers guarding the underground lab. When the message got suddenly cut off, my father ordered my older brother, and one of his friends to take me to the nearest portal, and to take me through. They both had military training, so they were more than qualified to protect me. After Genesis killed everyone in the lab, he headed towards our town. We were leaving however, we were running in his direction. My older brother told me to run East towards the base, and that when I got there to use the code phrase: You can travel, but phasing is illogical. I started running towards, when I saw Amber running towards the village. I tried to call out to her, but she was too far away to hear me. As I ran further away, I saw Genesis leaving my village in flames. I decided to run back to my village to help get Amber to safety. My village was like a ghost town. My whole family was buried under the rubble of our house with the remains of their souls strewn all over the rubble. My brother’s friend was laying against a wall bleeding out. He was holding a soul. It was Amber’s soul, and it was heavily damaged. He was very surprised to see me, but he gave me Amber’s soul, and told me to get off world. I saw a portal with a revive chamber next to it. I put Amber’s soul into the revive chamber, and typed in coordinates to get her to safety. A bright light flashed, and her soul was transferred away. However, I think Genesis noticed the bright light because, he turned around and headed back to the village. I went back to help my brother’s friend. We got a few steps toward the portal before his soul broke into pieces. Genesis saw me standing in the middle of the village, and shot a wave of darkness towards me. I started running towards the portal, but the darkness was faster. Just when the darkness had nearly enveloped me, a red light emitted from my soul. It tore through the darkness, and made Genesis freeze up for a second, which bought me enough to time to escape through the portal,” Infinity said. “I really sorry that I asked,” Chara said. “It’s okay,” Infinity replied sadly. “Well we’re here,” Sans said.

 

At The Core

 

“I can’t get through this rubble,” Asriel said. “Allow me,” Gaster said summoning up a gaster blaster. The blaster fired, and blew a hole through the rubble. “Someone probably heard that,” Infinity said through a face palm.

 

Betty’s POV

 

“What was that?,” Betty asked. “I have a hunch,” Hate said. “Get ready to make the power soul, then we will blow this world to pieces, and move onto the next,” Betty said. “Stop,” Gaster said. “Your too late, soon your world will be gone,” Hate said. Suddenly, the 7 negative souls and Betty’s soul combined to form the Power Soul. Darkness engulfed Betty as she transformed into a being with large black wings, 2 black spikes sticking out of each of her shoulders, and a big demonic grin on her face. “Now your world will fall,” Betty said.

 

Me As The Narrator Speaking

 

The real battle between determination, and fear begins. The fate of the world rest on the result. Who will win? Find out in the conclusion to Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1: True Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. At some point between the release of the next chapter, and the release of Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2, I will release a Glitchtale Shattered Timelines comic on my YouTube channel: Eribristv.


	5. Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1 Chapter 4-True Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the late upload, I got writers block ,and couldn’t figure out how to end the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 1 Chapter 4-True Reset

 

Infinity looked at what had become of her best friend. “‘Amber,’ don’t you remember me, we’re best friends,” Infinity said. Betty was surprised by this, she had not been called by that name in a long time. Nevertheless she simply yelled, “MY NAME IS BETTY.” “I don’t think words will help us any this time,” Sans said. “Sans, I know your angry, but give her a few more minutes,” Asriel said. “Asriel, you’ll never understand how I feel because, before you became our friend you made it your life’s work to kill us all repeatedly,” Sans said. Asriel was shocked, and after a few seconds broke down, and began to cry. “SANS STOP,” Chara said raising her voice. “Um guys,” Gaster said with concern. “WHAT,” Chara & San both said loudly. “Betty has started the countdown, and has teleported away,” Gaster said. “There’s nothing we can do to stop it now, so we have to reset,” Infinity said. “No way, we are not going to that again, If we do Gaster won’t be able to come back, and Asriel will be stuck as a murderous flower,” Sans said, getting kind of angry. “Besides, the button was destroyed by Chara, so we can’t reset,” Asriel said. “None of that matters, the timeline won’t change now, and I can use my power to create a new button,” Infinity said. Chara tried to summon the CONTINUE button, but noticed that they could not get to pop up. Infinity then snapped her fingers and the button appeared along with a new one that said TRUE RESET on it. “You have a determination soul too?,” Chara asked. “Yep,” Infinity said. “I won’t let you do this,” Sans said, while his magic eye started glowing fiercely. “Sans we can either reset, or be dead where we stand, what’s it gonna be?,” Infinity asked. “Fine, but if you can’t get Amber to come back, we’re doing this my way,” Sans said. “Yeah, how’d that work out for you last time,” Infinity said with a very smug grin on her face. “Yeah whatever,” Sans said through gritted teeth. Infinity tapped the button, and a portal appeared. They ran through the portal just before the room was engulfed in fire. They appeared in a time-stream. “Where are we?,” Gaster asked. “Well the kind of reset we just did requires a lot of energy, so we can’t just appear like a normal reset,” Infinity said. Chara then saw Asriel crying. “Azzy, what’s wrong?,” Chara asked. “Are mom, and dad dead?,” Asriel asked. “Yes, I’m afraid I was too late to save this timeline,” Infinity said sadly. “Why did this happen?,” Sans asked. “You tried to mess with the timeline to get a better ending, a noble plan, but since you did, you put the timeline on the verge of collapse,” Infinity said. “We had no choice,” Sans said. “While that may be the case, if you had done one more regular reset you would’ve erased every timeline that currently exists, or will exist. Betty was one of the results of this warped timeline, as was the genocide of my people. You can’t just fix all your problems by messing with time, because if you do, you just create more problems,” Infinity said angrily. The rest of the trip was silent.

 

5 Minutes Later

 

The group eventually landed at the top of Mt. Ebott. “Why are we here, I thought you said this was a different kind of reset?,” Sans asked. “It is, we are at Mt. Ebott: a few hundred years ago,” Infinity said. “Yeah ok, but what are we doing here?,” Sans asked. “We are here to fix part of the timeline,” Infinity said. Infinity saw Sans getting a little concerned. “Don’t worry we are not here to change the timeline drastically, we are just here to stabilize it, so just follow my lead,” Infinity said. “Fine,” Sans said as they descended into the Underground.

 

 

Unknown Entity: Same Time

 

As the group descended into the Underground, a figure with a striped shirt watched from a higher cliff. “So they are trying to fix the timeline, this might be the key to my return. I wonder if they remember me,” the figure said.

 

To be continued in Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed this is the last chapter for part 1. Part 2 will be coming out during the summer when I have time to write longer chapters. Don’t worry though because I am working on a comic that will be released on my YouTube channel: Eribristv, sometime before the next chapter comes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
